Knowing Chocolate
by Haku no Ookami
Summary: Het Vg/B The chocolate must had done something to him, whoever, kissing her sounded good right now. Vegeta drops the empty box of chocolates to the floor and stood in front of Bulma, still ranting about bathtubs full of Jell-O or something of the sort. "Bulma." He whispers in his deep voice, a few timbers lower than usual. Bulma shut up and looks at him; her eyes wide with surpris


**Title:** Knowing Chocolate

**Author:** Haku no Ookami

**Beta:** None

**Rate:** T/PG-13

**Pair/Characters:** Vegeta/Bulma

**Type:** Shojo/Humor/One-Shot

**Summary:** The chocolate must had done something to him, whoever, kissing her sounded good right now. Vegeta drops the empty box of chocolates to the floor and stood in front of Bulma, still ranting about bathtubs full of Jell-O or something of the sort. "Bulma." He whispers in his deep voice, a few timbers lower than usual. Bulma shut up and looks at him; her eyes wide with surprise.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. It's property of Akira Toriyama

**A/N:** Hi! Well, this is the revised version of the original of 'Knowing Chocolate'. Please read & review! Enjoy!

The small box of chocolates was sitting innocently in his hand. He sniffs it with caution; it didn't smell bad or anything; actually, it smelled really good! Sweet and a bit bitter, but he couldn't be too careless. Sometimes the innocent-looking things could be dangerous. His years under the rule of Frieza had showed him that.

The man glance at the blue-haired woman in front of him, she has an eager look on her pretty face and a hopeful glint in her blue eyes. His dark, ebony eyes returns to the box in his hand and frowned.

"So? What do you say when someone gives you something, Vegeta?" She asks in a sweet, eager tone. Vegeta observes the box and sniffs it again.

"What the hell is this, woman?" He asks in confusion; turning the small package upside down, looking at it as it was about to explode any given moment and Kakarrot would come out of it; dancing tango.

He snorts at the thought.

Bulma gives an exasperated sigh, took the box, opening it and showing to the expectant prince the small, dark brown candies.

"They're only chocolates, Vegeta." Said the blue-haired, giving him back the box, taking one; Bulma plop it in her mouth. The Saiyan followed the movement and licks his lips. Vegeta always liked her mouth, especially when they were fighting.

"Why did you give them to me? Also, what the hell are chocolates and if they are mine, why the fuck are you eating them?" He question her, a scowl marred his handsome face.

"Chocolates are a type of candy. They're made of sugar, milk, cocoa, and sometimes, nuts." The scientist explained. "And I ate one so you could see that they aren't dangerous." Bulma snatches another one, ignoring Vegeta's growl.

"And, I gave them to you; coz today is Valentine's Day!" Bulma finally finish with a dreamy smile, her hands clasp in front of her chest and a glaze look clouds her face.

Vegeta gave her a weird look. _Humans…They are so bizarre. I do not understand them at all. _

Vegeta gaze at the box. _So…Chocolate are candies, but…What was this Valentine's Day? _He thought it was better to stay quiet and ask someone else later, but the woman turns her intelligent eyes to him and he knew that she knows.

"You don't know what Valentine's Day is?" The blue-haired woman's tone was full of incredulity and surprise, and that angered the Saiyan prince.

"Are you assuming that I am lying, baka onna? I do not know what this Valentine's Day is! In' Frieza's ship nothing of this was spoken of." He told her, Bulma could see the pain and cold rage that fills his eyes; she knew it was directed to the bastard lizard. Bulma wants to comfort the Saiyan, but she knew he would see that as an act of weakness and pity. Vegeta had clam up again and was silently looking at the box.

"I tell you, Geta-chan!" She said in her bubbliest voice, making the older man's sensual lips turn in a ghost of a smile. "Valentine's Day is a holiday, where we spend it with our loved one and friends. Here in Japan, the girls give chocolates to the guys. And also, it's one of the most romantic's day of the year! It's the night that the guys do stuff for their girlfriends! Like cooking romantic dinners, walking under the moonlight, having a picnic under the stars…"

The woman went on and on and on with the Valentine's crap. He still didn't get what was the big deal. You can be romantic every day or something like that. He took one of the chocolates and ate it. The sweet, gooey goodness exploded in his mouth and he moaned a bit. Vegeta toned out the ranting woman and kept eating the best candy he had in his life.

The Saiyan consumed all of his treats and glance at the woman in front of him. She was talking about kissing under the rain.

Mmm, kissing.

He just imagines what it would be like to have her soft body in his arms, while the rain envelops them in her cold, wet embrace. He was getting hot just thinking about kissing the woman!

His blood was boiling.

Heat curls in his abdomen.

The chocolate must had done something to him, whoever, kissing her sounded good right now. Vegeta drops the empty box of chocolates to the floor and stood in front of Bulma, still ranting about bathtubs full of Jell-O or something of the sort.

Kami! The woman could talk! He was going to end this.

"Bulma." He whispers in his deep voice, a few timbers lower than usual. Bulma shut up and looks at him; her eyes wide with surprise. He presses her to the wall, his strong, lithe body trapping her. "Bulma." He whispers again her name and crushes their lips in a passionate kiss. Bulma moans, wrapping her arms around his neck; loving how the soft curves of her body molded with his hard one.

His elegant hands grip her hips, gridding their lower bodies together, enjoying her groan at the contact. Bulma licked and suck on his full lips, loving the taste of melted chocolate and spicy Saiyan that his mouth possessed. Vegeta parts his lips, letting her thrust her tongue inside, coaxing his to play. He moans and presses his erection flushed against her pulsing groin.

Bulma trails her hands and grabs his tight ass, rocking harder. Vegeta gave a growl, maps her mouth one last time, and broke the kiss, slowing their thrust to a halt. He gazes at her glaze, lust-fill blue eyes with a satisfied smirk.

"Well, woman, Happy Valentine's Day." He breaths in her ear, nips it and left her in the hall way. Bulma slide down to the floor, trying to pull air in to her lungs, trying to calm down her galloping heart and throbbing pussy. _Chi was right, with only a kiss I got freakin' wet! Kami bless chocolates! _

And the best part? It wasn't even Valentine's Day! But the Prince didn't need to know, right?

**End! **


End file.
